Training Camp
by AlianaS
Summary: Bersenang-senang adalah ciri khas liburan. Neraka di Training Camp juga bisa dibuat menyenangkan saat liburan, tentunya jika aku besama dia.


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

Liburan musim panas? Asik bukan? Oh tentu! Sangat asik malah.

* * *

Training Camp © 2012

Oleh : ArianaS

* * *

Aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas tangan di meja kelas, menatap anak _cheer_ yang sedang dibentak-bentak oleh seniornya dilapangan dengan pandangan bosan. Sesekali aku memutar bola mata menatap cuaca yang cukup mendung, mencoba mencari matahari yang mungkin sedang berusaha menampilkan wujudnya dibalik awan.

PUK!

Aku merasakan sebuah buku yang ditepukan pada kepalaku.

"Yo," ucap suara rendah yang cukup kukenal. Sasuke.

Aku terbangun dari posisi nyamanku, menatap sosok itu beberapa detik, lalu kembali ke posisi semula, kali ini aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada kedua tangan di atas meja.

Sosok itu duduk disebelahku. Hm, seperti biasa, tidak mau memulai pembicaraan. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku merasa ia lebih mendekat, tangannya sekarang berada dibahuku, sebelah tangannya mulai memainkan rambutku.

Beberapa menit aku terdiam akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat. Ya singkat, seperti biasa.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa mau menatapnya.

"Sakura," ucapnya melembut, rambutku ia selipkan dibalik telingaku. Kali ini ia mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Aku tahu ia penasaran oleh sikapku, oke, aku akui aku sedikit kesal hari ini. Pertama, aku sedang dalam masa bulananku yaah, walaupun hari terakhir. Kedua, aku mempunyai masalah dengan keluargaku tadi pagi. Ketiga, sahabatku Ino tidak sekolah hari ini. Keempat, hal yang membuatku makin kesal adalah ketika aku tahu Sasuke akan mengikuti training camp selama liburan semester penuh!

Oke, aku tahu aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Sasuke hanya pergi selama dua minggu penuh, tentunya bukan hal sulit bagiku, karna aku masih bisa berkomunikasi dengannya melalui handphone ataupun jejaring sosial, hanya saja, masalahnya adalah, Sasuke pergi bersama asisten tim bola Sabaku no Temari!

Sekali lagi! Sabaku no Temari! Gadis seperti tante-tante cerewet yang sok bijak! Mantan kekasih Sasuke! Mantan kekasih yang sampai detik ini berharap mantannya akan melihatnya kembali!

Yah, memang wajar jika seorang asisten menemani timnya berlatih, hanya saja aku tidak ingin Sasuke direbut oleh Temari.

Kalian masih menganggapku berlebihan? Kurasa tidak, karena aku hanya takut milikku akan diambil dan pula... Jomblo tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, ups. Hehe

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi, kali ini dengan mencoba menarik bahuku agar aku duduk tegap.

Akhirnya aku menurut dan menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya kekasihku yang sudah berbagi kehidupan remaja selama dua bulan. Singkat memang, karena itulah aku belum rela jika ia mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Tidak sebelum aku bosan.

Aku terdiam tidak kuasa menjawab. Kurasa aku tidak mempunyai hak apapun untuk marah. Temari adalah asisten tim sepak bola, justru aneh jika ia tidak ikut training camp bersama yang lainnya.

"Sakura?" ucapnya tidak sabar. Tangannya berada dipipiku. Menatapku dengan lekat, menyelidiki apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Ceh, kau tidak akan bisa menebakku Sasuke!

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bicara, "Well..." Aku berhenti sesaat untuk berpikir apa yang harus ku bicarakan.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya tanda menungguku akan berbicara apa. Tangannya sudah tidak berada dibagian manapun dari tubuhku.

Aku menatap pacarku ragu, "Aku dengar kau ikut Training Camp saat liburan besok?"

"Hn," ya, 'Hn' kata terfavorit!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke papan tulis didepanku. Kutopangkan daguku pada tanganku.

Hening beberapa saat, "Sayang sekali," ucapku lebih untuk diri sendiri, "padahal aku mempunyai banyak rencana untuk kita berdua"

"Sakura," ucapnya dengan nada memintaku mengerti dirinya.

Aku menampilkan wajah tersenyum untuk kekasihku itu, kuharap senyumanku tidak terlihat dipaksakan karena aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Tak apa, lagipula tidak buruk juga pergi ke taman berma..."

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut, berbicara tanpa berpikir karna terlalu kesal. berharap ia tidak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

Tapi sepertinya harapanku tidak terwujud, karena sekarang ia sedang menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kau..." desisnya, rahangnya terlihat mengeras. "Pergi dengan siapa!?" _Oh dear_!

"Engg... Dengan om," ucapku takut-takut.

Sasuke menatapku tajam, tanpa berbicara ia mengambil ponsel di saku seragamku.

Terlalu terkejut untuk memprotes, karna ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani mengambil ponselku di saku bajuku-maksudku, itu berada di bagian terlarang! Apalagi seorang lelaki yang mengambilnya. Hei! Aku wanita!

Sasuke mengotak-atik ponselku. Lalu mengembalikannya kembali. "Lusa, jam 9 bersama Sasori, eh?" pergok Sasuke. Dan aku hanya bisa bilang : SIAL!

Perlu kalian ketahui, Sasuke benar-benar cowok yang mengekang, bahkan untuk berbicara dengan seorang lelaki untuk keperluan kelompokpun perlu mendapatkan izin yang sulit didapatkan. Apalagi kini nama Sasori 'lah yang kusebut. Nama pacar terlamaku, dua tahun. Sungguh kontras dengan Sasuke, bukan?

"Besok, jam lima datang kerumahku."

Aku terdiam sesaat, "Bukankah kau pergi latihan besok?" sebersit harapan aku gapai, "jangan-jangan besok kau tidak jadi pergi?"

Ia menatapku masih dengan pandangan kesal, "apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku pergi," ucapnya seraya berjalan kearah pintu. "Pulang, sekarang." perintahnya.

Aku berjalan cepat kearah kekasihku, menggapaikan tangannya agar ia berbalik menatapku. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan aku harus datang kerumahmu besok? Kau pergi jam lima pagi, bukan? Artinya jam setengah lima saat aku dirumahmu kau sudah tidak ada di rumahmu 'kan?"

Aaah! Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang! Aku ingin menangis saja!

Dia menepuk bahuku, "Kenapa kau sangat sensive hari ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Pertanyaan yang membuatku kesal juga, ayolah Sakura kau kenapa, ini bukan seperti aku yang sebenarnya! Tapi aku tidak tahan untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. "Sensitive kau bilang? Dari dulu aku sudah begini, kau saja yang tidak tahu, yang mengerti aku saat seperti ini hanya Sasor—"

Sebelum aku berhasil menyempurnakan ucapanku, Sasuke lebih dulu menyumbat mulutku dengan mulutnya. Benar-ben-Apa? Mulutnya tadi menempet dimana?! Tunggu! Arrrgh! dia mengigitku!

Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman tiga menit yang sangat menyakitkannya .

"Sssshh" aku mendesis kesakitan. Astaga! Bibirku berdarah! Hampir saja aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku jika saja sasuke tidak menahan kedua tanganku dengan tangannya.

Ia menatapku dingin. Tidak ada rasa bersalah dimatanya, aku menatapnya marah dan juga menahan tangis.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku semakin memundurkan kepalaku, tanganku masih digenggamnya. Perlahan, ia menjulurkan lidahnya menuju mulutku. Tangannya berpindah menjadi di punggungku, menarik lebih mendekat. Ia menjilat dan menghisap mulutku yang berdarah. Membuatku berpikir sementara apakah ia vampire? Jangan hiraukan. Gila memang.

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama itu lagi," ucapnya kasar.

Ceh! Dia pikir dia Raja apa?! Untuk apa aku harus menuruti semua perkataannya?! Walaupun ingin memaki-maki, aku tidak melakukannya, selain karena bibirku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut juga karena aku benar-benar kesal sampai ingin menangis!

"Besok lima subuh, bukan lima sore," ucap Sasuke cukup mengagetkanku. Mau perpisahan sebelum kau pergi ya Uchiha? Atau pisah selamanya? Aku tidak mau peduli!

.

.

.

.

Oke, katakan aku bodoh, karena aku sekarang berada tepat di depan rumah mewah Uchiha! jam setengah lima subuh! Bodoh bukan?! Seharusnya kemarin aku putuskan saja Sasuke!

Aku menghela napas dengan berat. Yaa sudahlah, sejujurnya aku agak malu karena sikapku kemarin. Kemarin kenapa aku sensitive banget siih?! Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri.

Trrrrt... Trrrrt...Trrrrt...

Ponsel bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal muncul dilayar ponselku.

Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa bermain ke Disney Land bersamamu. Aku sangat minta maaf padamu. Ini nomor temanku.

-Sasori-

Aku mengigit mulutku, sepertinya liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyebalkan. Ino pergi berlibur ke Indonesia bersama keluarganya, dan Keluargaku-kurasa keluargaku sudah hancur, bahkan mungkin kedua orang tuaku membenciku karena akulah yang membuat mereka sulit berpisah. Kukira aku bisa bersama Sasuke, tapi ternyata latihan sialan itu merebutnya. Awalnya aku sudah senang karena Sasori mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menghabiskan liburan denganku, tapi kenyataan membuatku kecewa, ia juga tidak bisa.

Srek, Brak!

Aku terkejut saat melihat pagar besar di hadapanku mendadak terbuka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku saat kau sudah sampai?" tanya Sasuke saat sudah berada di hadapanku.

Aku hanya membulatkan mataku karena kenyataannya Sasuke masih memakai celana selututnya dan kaos berwarna biru gelap yang warnanya sudah memudar, terlihat sekali ia baru bangun tidur. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, yaaah, kalian tahu-err-Sasuke sangat tampan! Entahlah aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak tahu kenapa saat ini aku malah mengkhayal menjadi istri seorang Sasuke. Kyaaaa!

Pikiranku akan terbang lebih jauh jika saja aku tidak merasakan napas oranglain diwajahku, dan ketika aku sadar dari ke-tidak warasanku aku sudah melihat wajah Sasuke benar-benar dekat dengan wajahku.

Reflek aku mundur satu langkah, tapi ternyata tangan Sasuke lebih cepat menghentikanku. Sasuke menyeringai tepat didepan wajahku.

"Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan, sayang?" tanyanya menggoda.

Aku masih dengan posisiku, membulatkan mata.

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku ya? Aku melihatnya dari perubahan di wajahmu." godanya sekali lagi sambil lebih memajukan wajahnya membuat aku memundurkan wajahku tapi tidak dengan kakiku karena tangannya berada dipunggungku.

"Apa aku sangat seksi saat bangun tidur?" sepertinya ia belum puas menggodaku. Mungkin aku sudah jatuh bila Sasuke tidak menahan punggungku, mengingat posisiku sekarang benar-benar bertumpu pada tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, ia mengecup bibirku singkat lalu berdiri tegak.

"Disini dingin bukan? Kau harus masuk," ucapnya seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sembari tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut melihat kau berada di depan rumahku. Aku tidak menyangka kau dalang setengah jam lebih awal" ucapnya setelah selesai mandi.

Oke, hal ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Ia hanya memakai celana jins tanpa baju atasan, rambutnya masih meneteskan tetes-tetes air. Sangat-sangat-seksi.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya terlalu tidak mau melewatkan satu menit saja tanpa teman, jika kau tahu maksudku,"

Sasuke hanya menatapku dalam diam, tiada ekpresi di wajahnya.

Tanpa ia tanyakan aku melanjutkan apa yang aku pikirkan, "Aku kira berlibur tanpamu tak'kan masalah karena aku masih mempunyai Ino, tapi kenyataan Ino lebih memilih berlibur bersama keluarganya dibandingkan denganku, aku tidak akan terlalu berharap kepada keluargaku, lalu Sasor-"

"Sakura," potong Sasuke seraya berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk di lidah kasur tepat disampingku. Sasuke memeluk tubuhku dari samping, aroma kulit Sasuke membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Dengar, aku memanggilmu kesini bukan karena perpisahan saat liburan," ungkap Sasuke.

Terkejut? Jujur, iya, tapi hanya sedikit karna aku mempunyai suatu tebakan, walaupun aku tidak mau terlalu berharap.

"Aku mau mengajakmu, ke train camp maksudku."

Suduh kuduga, aku tersenyum senang, "Bolehkah?! Aku kan bukan termasuk tim,"

"Tentu, Tempat kita menginap adalah villa milik keluargaku, aku sudah meminta izin kepada Itachi untuk membawamu."

"Sungguh?! Memang kalian akan latihan dimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu-maksudku, anak kelas X tidak diberi tahu, aku mempunyai villa dekat pantai. Mungkin kita akan berlatih di pantai, mengingat pasir pantai yang membuat kami sulit bergerak, itu yang aku lihat di film-film. Tapi entahlah, Itachi dan kelas XI yang lain yang merencanakannya."

Itachi, kakak Sasuke, jarak umur mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun. Aku senang dengan Itachi, terlihat dingin, menakutkan, dan menyeramkan, tapi saat berada didekat Sasuke, Itachi menjadi sosok yang lain, seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian. Ia lebih hangat dan lebih manusiawi, kasih sayang terpancar jelas dalam sikapnya kepada Sasuke.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Aku melihat jam ditanganku, "Jam lima kurang lima belas,"

"Yaah, sebaiknya kita kebawah sekarang," ucapnya seraya mengambil tas besar di samping kasurnya.

"Aku dengar bis-mu akan sampai jam setengah enam?"

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya membuka tas besar itu dan mencari sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Hei Sasuke," panggilku,

"Hn," timbalnya sembari menyeletingkan tasnya.

"Kalau kau tahu, aku tidak membawa satupun baju untukku. Salahmu tidak bilang kemarin,"

Sasuke menatapku sejenak dengan pandangan kesal, "Salahmu membuatku cemburu,"

"Aku sedang kesal kemarin, kau saja yang tidak mengerti!" seruku emosi.

Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan ke arahku seraya membawa tas, "Yaah, maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil menyentuh bibirku yang terluka akibat perlakuannya kemarin. Entahlah, tapi hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

Hening beberapa saat, Sasuke menarikku dengan lembut untuk keluar kamar.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan bajuku?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih pada Tante Mikoto yang ternyata sudah mempersiapkan baju-bajuku yang ternyata adalah milik sepupu Sasuke dan ada tiga pakaian yang baru, berserta-ehm-pakaian dalamnya, baru tentunya.

Tante Mikoto bilang semua baju dan ehm-pakaian dalam-dipilihkan oleh Sasuke. Aku baru tahu kalau Tante Mikoto sangat dekat dengan anaknya, hampir semua yang Sasuke ketahui tentangku diketahui juga oleh Tante Mikoto. Kesimpulanku : Sasuke senang bercerita tentang kehidupannya pada Mamanya. Hal yang membuatku sedikit iri. Apalagi ketika aku membayangkan Sasuke berbicara tentang Temari.

"Apa kita yang paling pertama datang?" tanyaku pada Sasuke, "Kenapa tadi dirumahmu aku tidak melihat Itachi?"

"Itachi sudah berada di sana dengan para senior," jawabnya sambil masuk dalam bis, "mau duduk dimana?"

"Terserah,"

Aku senang aku bisa ikut Sasuke latihan, bersyukur karna mantanku-Sasori-adalah seorang kapten sepak bola tahun lalu, walaupun tahun lalu aku masih SMP, Sasori sering mengajakku bermain dengan teman-teman setimnya juga dengan adik kelasnya, yang sekarang sudah menjadi kelas XI. Dan pula, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru adalah teman baikku di ekskul maupun di kelas. Jadi tidak ada alasan aku akan canggung di tengah orang yang sudah kukenal baik.

"Loh? Ada Sakura?" Ucap seseorang membuat lamunanku buyar.

Aku menatap rombongan yang baru saja datang. Dengan ragu dan sedikit cengiran, aku mengangkat tanganku. "H-hai.."

Mereka semua terdiam sesaat, detik berikutnya mereka berteriak kepada Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme! Jika tahu boleh, aku akan membawa Hinata!" seru Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh macam-macam pada Sakura, Teme!" kali ini Kiba.

"Sayang.. Kemarilah, kau harus tidur denganku malam ini," ucap Sai membuat Sasuke menatap tajam.

"Aku. Benar-benar tidak setuju! Jika aku tahu ini, aku akan mengajak pacarku!" seru Lee yang berakibatkan semua menatap Lee, dan aku yakin semua orang berpikiran sama denganku 'sejak kapan Lee punya pacar?'

Telingaku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan karena mereka berbicara bersamaan, jenis perkataan yang membentuk protesan.

"Sudahlah guys! Bukankah kita memerlukan seorang gadis untuk mencuci mata dari neraka yang akan kita dapatkan?" ucap Naruto seraya menempatkan tangan kananya dibahuku.

"Memang dibelakang sana bukan seorang gadis?" tanya Sai seraya menunjuk wanita dibelakang.

Naruto melirik sesaat, "Dia itu nenek lampir, bukan seorang gadis," ucapnya dengan nada serius dan belotot, membuat semua tertawa setuju.

Semua berhenti tertawa ketika Temari berjalan mendekat.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh membawa orang asing datang?" ujarnya sedikit membuatku kesal.

Sasuke hanya menatap Temari dingin, "bukan urusanmu,"

Temari terlihat sedang mengatur napas, "tentu saja ini urusanku! Aku adalah manager tim kalian, jika tidak ad-"

"Semua biaya Training Camp ini dibiayai oleh uang ayahku, anggap saja semua biaya ituadalah tiket train camp untuk Sakura," potong Sasuke.

Temari menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak peduli jika ia terluka sekecil apapun," ucapnya dingin.

Sasuke tersenyum, "tidak perlu repot, tanpa kau bicara, dia sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku,"

"Haloo adik-adikku!" seru seorang pria tinggi berambut berwana merah yang baru masuk ke dalam bus. Sasori.

Semua orang menatap tanpa bicara.

"Tidak biasanya kalian tidak berisik, apa kalian merasa tegan—SAKURA?!"

_Oh dear!_ Ini akan menjadi libuan tak terlupakan!

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG!**

* * *

Ini word terpanjang fic aku deh -_- 2,484 word, 8 lembar! Biasanya aku buat cerpen maksimal 4 lembar. Dan fic ini aku bikin jaman kapaan, hehe, baru selesai sekarang. Ch. 2 udah setengahnya.

Jujur aku punya 8 fiction SasuSaku yang masih dalam proses (banyak ya?-"), 6 diantaranya multichap, semuanya prosses, Cuma ini yang baru selesai. Aku juga punya 1 fiction IchiRuki juga 1 fiction ShinShi/CoAi dan 1 fiction NatLu.

Aku menulis sesuai mood. Biasanya aku menulis saat aku sedang ngantuk (sebelum tidur) jadi update gak sesuai. Aku nulis di ponsel.

Bocoran dikit : Ch. 2 SasoSaku cemburu-cemburuin Sasuke. Dikit banget kan bocorannya?

Aku masih bingung mau nempatin ini di rate mana ._. Mending M atau T? M nanti ada lemon (gak tau berani gak tau nggak bikinnya :p), T sebatas Sasuke galak (cium) ke Sakura.

Aku sekarang tempatin di rateT dulu, tapi diatas ada adegan berbahaya walaupun diki, (aku masih bingung). Cerita kayak gini masuk rate T boleh? Kalau lebih pantes di rate M aku ganti.

Curhat dikit boleh? ULANGAN AKU MEMUASKAN! Gak tidur sampai subuh karena belajar terbayar sudah. Gak penting banget ya? Yaudah deh gak usah peduliin =P

Oh ya, masalah _typo_ maaf banget, aku baca fiction ini ratusan kali di handphone, setiap mau lanjutin pasti aku baca dari awal, sumpah, bosen abis! Jadi soal kata-kata yang gak digaris miring, tolong maklumin, aku gak edit lagi di notebook saking bosennya baca kalimat itu lagi-itu lagi. Tapi, kasih tau aja :D

Sekian.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau Review, sangat-sangat terima kasih.

AlianaSugiri :-)


End file.
